


Reconciliation

by oooBELLATRIXooo



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Bonnie Bennett, Damon has an epiphany but he pushes it aside because he's Damon, Elena Gilbert Bashing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Grief/Mourning, He's a regretful Boi and rightfully so, I'm So Soft For These Two, Minor Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St.John, Minor Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oooBELLATRIXooo/pseuds/oooBELLATRIXooo
Summary: The first time Damon Salvatore hears Bonnie Bennett's voice after three years of desiccation, he feels all sorts of things that she shouldn't because this is Bonnie, his best friend. (Well, former best friend in her eyes.)He's feeling this because he wants his friend back, right?Join Damon and Bonnie as they navigate a path filled with reunion, anger, and tentative love.(Or; Damon realises his feelings for Bonnie but doesn't acknowledge them because he's Damon freaking Salvatore, what did you expect?)
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50





	1. One way or another

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire Diaries and its cannon storyline all belong to Julie Plec.  
> Now, i acknowledged cannon, and i dumped it in a lake because i hated it.  
> Here's my hottake on how the last few seasons should've gone.  
> *Peaces out*

The psychiatric hospital is cold and quiet, save for the murmurs of the nurses on duty. This place doesn’t suit Bonnie, he thinks, with her fiery personality and her sunny smile.

His boots clack on the floor, as he navigates to Ward 304. He doesn’t know how she’ll react. Will she smile? Cry? Kill him with an aneurysm? Probably not, because she’s undercover. But one can never underestimate the enigma that is Bonnie Bennett.

Of course, the last time he saw her was in the warehouse, tears cascading down her cheeks as she cried.

_You hurt me, Damon._

He shakes the memory away, undead heart beating unusually hard as he turns into a hallway. All the lights of the rooms are switched off, save for the last one. Ward 304.

Faint voices echo, and his vampire hearing strains to listen to the conversation.

“I’m going to die?”

He stops dead in his tracks at the sound of her voice and the words she says, low and raspy and thick with tears.

Enzo’s British accent lilts through the air, making him unnecessarily irritated. “No. I will not let that happen. I will not let you die, Bonnie Bennett.”

“Because I’ve done it once or twice before, and let me tell you, it’s not that fun.” Her voice is small, and Damon feels like he’s being staked in the heart as he remembers the times she did die. Mainly with him goading her to do it.

“You have my word, Bonnie. I won’t let you die.”

He hears a sniffle, and the quiet murmurs of _I don’t wanna die_ and _you won’t_ and he feels strangely out of place, frozen in the hallway a few meters away from the door.

He’s lost too much. He can’t lose another friend.

But is she just a friend?

Thoughts race through Damon’s mind, jumbling up distorted memories of their time together in 1994, where they subsisted on pancakes, bourbon, and friendship.

He hates to admit it, but he was content until Kai showed up.

His love for Elena was just as he had described; burning, passionate, and volatile. But he was always afraid she’d move on, and he came home from Bonnie’s sacrifice to find out that she did, and he remembers sitting on Bonnie’s bed in Whitmore and staring at her photo because when has he ever been anyone’s first choice?

Bonnie did become friends with him. Even though she hated everything he stood for, and absolutely despised his personality, she still became one of his best friends, and made him feel warm, content, and _alive_ for the first time in his undead life. Maybe that’s when it changed.

 _Did I love her? Do I love her?_ He wonders, the flowers in his hand clenched in a tight grip as he stares at nothing.

Shaking himself out of the epiphany he refuses to acknowledge, he walks towards the open doorway, only to find Bonnie in Enzo’s arms.

Her eyes are closed, and tears trail down her cheeks. He sees Enzo stiffen at the sound of his footsteps, and Bonnie blinks in confusion before her eyes settle on him.

God, he had forgotten how green her eyes were.

 _What are you thinking, Damon?_ He scolds himself mentally, but he can’t bring himself to speak, because he fears nothing can ever make up to what he did to her.

Her features contort in shock, and she slides out of Enzo’s embrace, putting on a blank mask. But her eyes show her inner turmoil.

She always did have such expressive eyes.

She walks with as much confidence as she can muster, and Damon feels himself start to ramble anxiously.

“I’m sorry. I don’t…I, um…I…” the words spill out as she approaches him, placing a hand on the door.

A tear slides down her cheek, and for a moment, she almost looks happy to see him.

He’s not sure how to react. He’d like to think he knows her, and there’s no way that she would welcome him with open arms after what he did. _~~She’s not Elena-~~_

He looks down at the bouquet of wildflowers, and he can almost feel her glare before she sneers and slams the door as hard as she can in his face.

He knew it.


	2. Somebody that I used to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie's mad. And rightfully so.

Bonnie paces about the room angrily, wringing her hands because how _dare_ he show up with a bouquet of flowers and pretend like everything was fine? _~~When in reality nothing was~~_

“Do you feel well enough to travel? ‘Cause the minute those anti-magic pills wear off, Alex will be able to track you again.” Enzo’s voice shakes her from her mental rant, and she smiles ruefully at him.

“I feel fine,” she shrugs. “I don’t feel sick at all. I don’t understand any of this.”

She can feel the tears threatening to spill, and she blinks furiously, because she doesn’t want to _die._

Enzo’s arms encompass her, his cologne tickling her nostrils as she inhales raggedly in an attempt to pull herself together.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” she murmurs.

“It’s not.” She raises her eyebrows, turning to look at him sceptically. “This is just a…a series of unfortunate events leading up to your ultimate salvation. I swear it.”

She chuckles, and she can feel him smile as he presses a kiss to the top of her head.

“Open the door, love.”

She pouts. “Do I have to?”

“He wants to help. And if I’m being completely honest, we could use it.”

Bonnie sighs and steps away form his embrace, mentally preparing herself to face Damon again.

She hates how handsome he looks, and he gives her a nervous smile that would’ve knocked the wind out of her three years ago.

“I have an idea,” he begins, but Bonnie holds up a hand, an unimpressed look on her face.

“ _No._ You don't speak to me. You speak to _Enzo._ If you have any ideas how to keep me from dying, I'm sure he'll be happy to hear them, but _I_ don't want to hear _one word_ from your mouth directed at me. You lost the right to my attention when you decided to leave without saying goodbye.”

He looks stunned, the bouquet of flowers in his hand forgotten, and Bonnie hates him for remembering that she loved wildflowers.

Enzo takes the bag from her hand, and she shoots a glare at Damon before turning back to Enzo.

“You’re driving. He can follow.”

Nonchalantly, she brushes past the still dumbstruck Damon as she heads out.

Enzo follows, clapping Damon on the shoulder sympathetically because he knew anyone who pissed off Bonnie Bennett would struggle to get back in her good graces.

Damon stands stock still, frowning at his reception at the reunion in the empty room that was once Bonnie's.


	3. Misery Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is borrowed from a song by Paramore.  
> Give it a listen!

Bonnie’s still fuming silently in the car, head turned towards the window as she bounces her knee up and down.

Enzo drums his fingers against the steering wheel, occasionally glancing at the blue Camaro following in the rear-view mirror.

“You know, the odds of us getting through this conversation without a single word being spoken is low,” he tries.

“Lots of words can be spoken. I just don’t want him to speak _any_ to me.”

Enzo chuckles. “I thought we’d gotten past the anger stage.”

Bonnie sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. “We had. We were blissfully _not_ angry because we had _blissfully_ moved on from Damon and his selfish, narcissistic existence. But, when someone who you have erased from your mind has the audacity to show up at your door with flowers, like that would’ve solved everything, because he couldn’t handle a few fucking years without the love of his life-”

Enzo hums absentmindedly, listening to Bonnie rant and he’s unnerved by the anger rolling off her petite body in waves. He knows Bonnie and Damon had developed a close bond over the years, judging by the fact that she _severed_ his hand from his body just to free Damon.

At that time, he had found it mildly inconvenient. Now, he found it uncomfortable.

Jealousy bubbles up in his veins, and he casts a subtle dirty glance at the Camaro trailing behind them.

“- and anger returns. Anger floods. I’m fucking flooded.”

Enzo laughs, tucking away the jealousy as Bonnie smiles at him, the setting sun making her mocha skin glow.

_She loves me, and I love her._

_Right?_

⁕⁕⁕

Damon steps out of his car just to see Enzo graciously open the door for Bonnie, popping a kiss on her hand as she steps out, making her giggle.

He fucking _hates_ it.

“Well this is…quaint.” He says, desperate to burst the idyllic bubble surrounding the couple.

“We’ll be safe here for a few hours. I’ve kept this place off the grid for years.” Enzo declares, hoisting Bonnie’s bag over his shoulder as he follows the said woman towards the front door.

As much as he hates to admit it, this place is exactly Bonnie’s style, sitting smack dab in the middle of the woods, filled with enough nature to keep her happy.

“Lonely, cramped, like a prison cell. I can see why you like this place.” The words slip out of his mouth, and he immediately regrets it as Bonnie shoots him a glare.

Enzo’s standing stiff, and Damon watches her place a hand on his arm before addressing him.

“Can you hear something? It’s buzzing in my ear. Kind of like a mosquito. Both are unforgiveable bloodsuckers anyway.”

This earns a laugh from Enzo, and he nudges Bonnie, a fake hurt look on his features

Damon wants to rip his face off.

“So you’re saying I’m a unforgiveable mosquito too?”

“You know I’m not.” She looks back at Damon, who’s watching the entire exchange with an impassive expression. “Besides, the mosquito can go back to his musty old mansion far away from here.”

“And miss a chance on seeing this den of iniquity? No, thank you.” He quips, as she unlocks the front door.

Damon observes the cabin as they stash their belongings away, taking in the well-lived aura of the house.

“It’s a big step, moving in with someone.” He snarks, but Bonnie doesn’t grace him with an answer, opting to roll her eyes in annoyance as she gets started on lighting the fireplace.

“Do you want to see Rayna or not?” Enzo interrupts sharply, and Damon rubs his hands together in anticipation, turning to face the British vampire.

“I thought you’d never ask. Where are you hiding that pesky little huntress?”

Enzo sighs, before grabbing a set of keys from the keyhook. “Storm cellar. Follow me.”

He can’t help but throw one last look back at Bonnie, who’s furiously stoking the fire.

_What a metaphor,_ he thinks, smiling bitterly as he descends into the depths of the cottage to meet the bitch responsible for almost killing Stefan and making Bonnie sick.

Rayna Cruz.


	4. Rayna Cruz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Damon and Enzo barter to save Bonnie's life.

Rayna bears an eerie resemblance to Elena, barring the manic expression she has as she scribbles on pages.

Damon looks around in distaste, noting that some pages have words whereas others contain sketches of various shapes. Rayna mutters frantically, before pausing and wincing at the onslaught of visions that assault her mind.

He’s slightly unnerved by her behaviour, and it must show on his face as Enzo explains the whole ‘ _visions_ ’ shtick that’s going on with her.

But he can’t sympathise, because this is the woman responsible for killing him and Stefan and sending them to hell, along with poisoning Bonnie.

Well, the last one’s not really her fault, mainly bull-headed Enzo’s, but he’s never been one to be reasonable.

“I’m afraid she’s gone a bit loony from all the visions.” Enzo comments, and Rayna shoots him a withering glare.

“I’m right in front of you. You don’t have to talk about me in third person.”

“Okay, Kooky-Pants.” Damon kneels on the floor, meeting her at eye level. “We’re here to broker a deal.”

“I already told Enzo I don’t know how to help your friend,” she mutters, sketching furiously.

“Yes, and Enzo’s the kind of guy who'd take "No" for an answer. Me, on the other hand? I'm stubborn, I'm willful, I'm bossy. I usually get what I want.”

“Praise yourself some more, why don’t you?” mutters Enzo, but Damon ignores him.

“So, let me ask you this-- what if you had a little help brooming out those runaway prisoners?”

That gets the huntress’s attention, her scribbling paused momentarily, and Damon smirks.

“A hit squad, if you will. How’s that sound?”

“I’m listening.”

Damon stands up, pacing the floor that isn’t covered in sketches. “Me and my pal Enzo here would be happy to wipe out anyone off your list in exchange for a teensy-weensy favour.”

“And what might that be?”

“We want you to die.” He says matter-of-factly, and Enzo groans at his lack of tact.

“You’re on your last mortal life. Now what we’d like to do is take that shamanic life and transfer it to Bonnie to extend her lifespan. We think it will heal her,” explains Enzo.

“And what if it doesn’t?” asks Rayna sceptically.

“Bonnie thinks it will. She’s well read on this type of stuff.”

Damon huffs scornfully, and Rayna glances at him from the corner of her eye.

“If I give up my link to the Everlasting, I’ll die.”

“Yes, but if you don’t, I’ll kill the Everlasting, and you’ll die anyway," He says cheerily.

Enzo gives him a look as if to say ‘ _Really? Not helping,’_ but he ignores it. “Look, at least this way, you get to be a Good Samaritan.”

Rayna sighs exasperatedly. “Is this really your best sales pitch?”

Enzo sighs tiredly, and steps in front of the huntress. “You’ve been chasing vampires every day of your eight lives. Every day. Then a couple of renegade Heretics went and blew up the phoenix stone, and now a bunch of its prisoners are out in the wind again.: So, for the rest of your remaining days, you will have to chase those vampires to the ends of the Earth until you're too old and too weak. And, you know what? You'll probably _die_ before you can finish the task you've been compelled by destiny to complete.”

Rayna frowns, considering the implications of what he’s saying and Damon hates the way everyone seems to listen to _Enzo_ of all people.

Granted, he threatens people a lot and is way too sarcastic, but isn’t what Enzo saying exactly the same thing he said, albeit in a snarky manner?

“Prove it.” Rayna’s words interrupt his angsty internal monologue and he frowns. “Prove what?”

“Prove that you can kill the ones on my list-in-progress. Clear them from my head. When I can think better, I’ll consider your deal.”

He shrugs nonchalantly, before growing alarmed at the number of pages she shoves into his hands, filled with her nonsensical scribbles, before turning back and sitting on the floor to continue drawing.

“At least it’s a start.” Enzo comments, and Damon makes a face as he rifles through the pages in his hands.

⁕⁕⁕

Bonnie sighs, annoyed at the way her hair whips around her face because a certain _someone_ wanted the windows open. Damon is sprawled across the backseat, humming nonchalantly as he waits for the call to connect to Rayna back in the storm cellar of the safe house.

She’s well aware of the glances Damon throws her way every few minutes, but she ignores them, opting to close her eyes and make the most of the wind strong enough to peel her face off.

“Ground Control to Rayna Cruz, what’s our mission?”

The line reminds her of the time Damon had a David Bowie phase for a week in the prison world, blasting _Space Oddity_ on the boombox and crooning along. Bonnie had hated it at first, but soon found herself stuck with it as an earworm, humming along every time it was her turn to do the chores.

She smiles grudgingly at the memory, the wind now pleasantly blowing across her face as the car picks up speed.

Damon leans forward, poking his head between her and Enzo’s seats. “The next target is in Richmond.”

“Inside a bright clean room.” Rayna chimes in, her voice faintly emitted from the phone, and Damon switches on the Speaker mode.

“Oh yeah, I know exactly where that is,” He scoffs.

“Please tell me you’re gonna give us more clues than that,” Bonnie says exasperatedly.

Rayna sighs, sounding tired. “I know it's not a lot to go on, but I'm hoping we can put together enough so that you guys _can_ prove your effectiveness.”

Damon gasps dramatically, earning a glare from both Bonnie and Enzo as he shifts on his seat, so that his head is level with both of theirs. “Wow. You guys hearing this? Sorry, I'm just having a lot of difficulty wrapping my head around this new... cooperative-team-leader version of you. You've always hated us.”

“Yeah, but I'm tired, you know? Multiple lifetimes-tired. You realize that in over a hundred years on this planet, I've never had even one day off. I just want a day without vampires. One free day where I can... feel the sun on my face, eat a cheeseburger, watch the ocean. Enjoy a few simple pleasures, for once. And then go to sleep.” Rayna’s voice is dreamy and uncharacteristically soft, and Bonnie can relate to her sentiment.

One day, free of supernaturals and danger, surrounded by her loved ones… it sounded like paradise.

 _But all my loved ones are either dead, or were using me for their own gain, or had abandoned me, so what was the point,_ she thinks, a bitter smile curving her lips.

“So where are you sending us next?” Damon asks, and his voice is a bit hoarse.

“I’m seeing a lot of teeth.”

They catch sight of a seemingly empty dentist office, where there’s a bloody handprint on the front door.

“Aren’t we a lucky bunch?” comments Damon, cutting the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik this is a bit of a filler chapter, but it's important for the plot, so please don't come at me. *cowers*
> 
> I might post later again today, but updates may be slowed down as I have some stuff to deal with in real life. It won't be like a month or something, just a few days, so bear with me.
> 
> Thanks for (almost) 30 kudos!


	5. Reluctance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon enlists the help of a certain brother who's not too fond of him at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter because i didn't post yesterday.

The stake gun lays heavy in her hands, as she watches Enzo and Damon head inside the empty dentist’s office.

Even though her magic is supressed, she can still feel the stench of death that permeates the air around.

So many innocent lives lost, all because of one hungry vampire.

Bonnie stands up in alarm as Damon and Enzo’s shouts echo in the empty street. Hefting the heavy gun, she marches over, only to find complete pandemonium in progress.

Enzo tries to grab the vampire in a headlock, but the man headbutts him hard, making him lose consciousness. He takes advantage of the fact and swings Enzo’s body into Damon’s knocking them both onto the ground.

She struggles with the safety lock as the vampire’s greedy eyes fall on her, and she blindly shoots him.

Unlucky for her, the mini stake hits him in the calf, and he growls, looking angrier than hurt.

“His heart’s not in his ankle, Bon.” Damon groans, pulling himself up as Bonnie glares at him, reloading the gun forcefully.

“Shut up, this thing has a kick.” She mutters, and aims it at the vampire again, pulling the trigger.

Enzo moves to grab the man’s arm again, but the vampire flings him forward, catapulting him into Bonnie, who crumples onto the floor. The mini stake hits the vampire in the leg, and he roars, advancing towards the fallen witch. Damon reaches for the Wet Floor sign and chops his head off, making a clean cut.

Bonnie hauls herself up, reaching for Enzo, who’s barely conscious.

“Well, uh, that wasn’t so bad. Piece of cake, don’t you think?” Damon chuckles weakly.

“Piece of cake as in, two vampires over a century old and yet failing to kill a newbie vamp? Of course,” she snarks, pulling Enzo up and helping him hobble back to the car.

Damon sighs, watching her silhouette move away in the setting sun.

***

Stefan regrets coming to the dingy diner.

It’s worse enough to see Alaric grill him over things He’d rather forget, and it’s even worse because Damon _won’t stop calling him._

A muscle in his jaw clenches as the phone rings for the fifth time.

“Just answer the damn phone, please?” Alaric shouts, the patrons of the diner giving him evil looks as Stefan picks up the phone, sighing warily.

“ _Where are you?_ ”

“I’m trying to pick up the pieces of my broken life, and something tells me you're about to disrupt that.” He answers bitterly.

Sarcasm comes easy for him these days.

Especially when it’s Damon on the receiving end.

“ _Gold star guess, brother. Listen, I need some well-armed backup, so any chance you can get your hands on a vamp arsenal? Preferably an arsenal owned by a father of two who loves his alcohol?_ ”

“Really? Now, Damon?”

“ _Just answer the damn question._ ”

Stefan throws his free hand out in exasperation. “Probably. Why?”

A glance towards Alaric shows that the older man’s listening, albeit with reluctance.

“ _Long story. It involves Rayna and some pretty nasty phoenix stone vamps and uh…_ ”

There’s a long silence on the other end, and Stefan can hear his brother take a deep breath, as if trying to steel himself.

“ _I’m trying to save someone who hates me._ ”

“Which one? There are so many,” Stefan replies, but there’s no actual bite to his words.

Damon sounds _tired._

“ _Bonnie’s in trouble, Stefan. She’s dying._ ”

Stefan’s eyes widen, and Alaric’s reluctance is replaced by worry as he leans towards the phone.

“ _I know you don’t owe me anything, but I need the help. For Bonnie._ ”

Stefan licks his lips anxiously, before sighing. He looks over to Alaric, who nods wearily before raising the phone to his ear.

“I’m with Ric, what can we do to help?”

⁕⁕⁕

“This Bonnie and Clyde routine’s starting to improve your aim, Bon-Bon.”

Bonnie twirls the wooden stake in her hand as she steps back from the two dead vampires.

“I just imagine your face as the target.” The comment does not contain its usual bite, and he knows she’s slightly warming up to his presence.

_Progress._

“Been looking for you, Cousin.”

Bonnie freezes, and he whips around to see Alex St. John approaching a tense Enzo.

They duck behind a shelf of barstools to avoid being seen, and Damon can hear how fast her heart is pounding.

“Not too hard to find you, seeing as you’ve left a trail of vampire corpses across the southeast. Before you even think about hurting me, my team knows where I am. One text from me, and they’ll storm the entire building. Somehow, I don’t think you want that.”

Enzo shrugs nonchalantly, but Damon knows he’s alarmed.

And Bonnie _won’t budge._

“Well, it makes no difference to me. I’m in here alone.”

Damon tugs at her arm, but Bonnie glares at him, before yanking her arm out of his grasp, mouthing ‘ _NO_ ’.

He doesn’t hear the rest of the conversation, more focussed on trying to get her to move farther away. As Alex blabbers on about how it was Bonnie’s idea to go undercover at the ward, he rolls his eyes and takes her arm, vamp speeding her away before they notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wifi at my house is down for the next two days, so updates may be sporadic :(  
> Comment some ideas because i'm having a bit of a writers block.  
> on a more positive note, thanks for the almost 40 kudos. You guys are boosting the ego of a first time writer! (jk, but thanks anyways)


	6. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Bonnie grudgingly reminisce about the time they spent together.

“Bon-”

“No.”

“I didn’t even ask you anything yet.”

“I don’t wanna hear it.”

Damon sighs, drumming his hands on the steering wheel. “Look Bonnie, if Alex had seen you, she would’ve called in her SWAT team and hauled your ass back to the Armory to force you to open that door. We had to jet, and I made sure you took the better option.”

“That’s what you do, isn’t it Damon? You make people’s decisions for them, regardless of whether it hurts them or not.”

They both fall silent, the only sound being the rush of air as their car cruises down the highway and the sound of Damon drumming his fingers.

Bonnie pulls her knees up to her chest, daring Damon to protest about his precious car seat. But he doesn’t.

Shame. She wanted to banter with him some more.

 _What are you thinking, Bonnie?_ She mentally scolds herself. _Your boyfriend’s in a faceoff with his crazy cousin and you want to banter with your ex best friend?_

“Remember that time you climbed onto a statue?”

“Wait, _what?_ ”

He chuckles nervously, his eyes on the road. “So, remember we used to have one of our usual Bourbon…”

“You can say the word ‘Brunch’, it won’t kill you.”

“Whatever,” he dismisses, loosening up a bit after her apparent interest. “You had a little too much to drink, and you suddenly stood up and took off outside. I remember that you banged your head against the screen doors.”

“Oh my god, _no…_ ” she mutters horrified, the memories trickling back drop by drop as she slumps back against her seat.

“Oh, yes. The statue must have felt happy after you ground on him for a solid half-hour it took for me to find you.”

“I was drunk, okay! And it was a good-looking statue!

Damon doesn’t even bother to cover up his laugh, and Bonnie smiles grudgingly as they chuckle quietly in the car.

“This doesn’t change anything. I still hate you.”

“Okay,” he says, but there’s a small smile on his face.

The air is charged uncomfortably with an emotion Bonnie can’t recognise, and she sighs in relief as her phone rings. She switches it into speaker mode so that Damon can hear too. Which is pointless, because he had vampire hearing.

“Please tell me you’re alright.”

“ _Don’t worry about me. Cousin Alex only wanted to have a chat, and then she let me go._ ”

“Like that’s not sketchy at all…”

_“Agreed.”_

“Is she still looking for me?”

_“Of course. Yeah, she’s still banging on about this vault and how we should both work together. You know, I actually thing she’s being sincere.”_

Damon sighs, rolling his eyes. “You know, I thought your new boyfriend was smarter than your last one. You sure know how to pick ‘em.”

Bonnie glares at him. “We don’t trust her, Damon.”

_“No, not for a second. She’s closing in.”_

Damon’s eyes widen suddenly, and Bonnie glances at him, confused.

_“So, after I wrestle myself a car, I’ll meet up with you guys and we’ll get back to Rayna’s list, alright?”_

Bonnie follows his line of sight to her hand, and nearly drops her phone in shock.

A large scabby lesion mars the skin of her hand, and Damon brings her hand for a closer look, his eyes wide in horror and worry.

_“Hello? You still there?”_

Enzo’s uncertain voice breaks her from the trance she’s fallen into.

_I’m gonna die._

_This is real._

_This is happening._

_Why me?_

Damon answers for her. “Yeah, just one problem. From what you know of the sickness, how long does she have after the uh… first scab appears?”

She can hear Enzo’s sharp intake of breath.

_“Um, a week? Maybe less?”_

She closes her eyes, and can feel Damon’s horrified gaze as he steps on the accelerator, intent on getting her back to the cottage as fast as he can.

⁕⁕⁕

Lorenzo sighs, tucking his phone into his pocket as he approaches a quaint diner.

He’s a whole state over, in Tennessee as the wind ruffles his hair.

He closes his eyes, recalling his conversation with Alex.

_“She’s alive, Enzo.”_

_He couldn't breathe all of a sudden._

_A young woman, with warm brown eyes appeared in front of his eyes._

_“I can give you her address, if you’d like. Just bring me Bonnie.”_

_The cigarette lighter grew hot inside his pocket, reigniting memories of torture, death and one kind doctor._

_“How?” his voice was breathless, and Alex smirked._

_“She was a smart woman. She wouldn’t have gone to find Damon without taking precautions.”_

_“You’re saying she’s a…” The warehouse seemed to collapse on top of him._

_So many memories._

_“She’s a vampire, Enzo. And her current address is in Tennessee.”_

_A hand reached out to him through the bars of a dimly lit cage._

_“Give me 48 hours.”_

_He took it, the paleness of his skin contrasting with the warm brown of hers._

_“I’ll see you soon, cousin.”_

_Alex’s heels echoed as she exited the warehouse, and Enzo fell to his knees._

Guilt clouds his mind as he remembers Bonnie, but he just wants to see her again.

The setting sun paints the clouds pink and he takes a deep breath.

_“I’m Maggie James.” The woman smiled at him. “What’s your name?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, surprise?  
> we've already established that i don't accept canon.  
> so i find it highly sus maggie would just waltz up to Damon, a vampire, without any sort of protection when she was looking for enzo. so i hope that clears it up.  
> completely unrelated but:  
> i was scrolling down tvd tumblr posts, and i came across this video where literally THE PRODUCERS (I'm looking at you, Caroline Dries) and of course, Julie Plec herself disrespected Bonnie's character to the point that Kat Graham literally thought her character was gonna get killed because she was black? TF?  
> so i chanelled my anger into writing, and this is the final result.  
> also, if you're a bamon shipper, it's an unspoken rule to hate Julie Plec. i don't make the rules.  
> so, in conclusion, acc to this excellent post.  
> I WANT JULIE PLEC TO LOWER ME INTO MY GRAVE SO THAT SHE CAN LET ME DOWN ONE LAST TIME.  
> Stan Bonnie Sheila Bennett for clear skin.


End file.
